


No Scent

by TheShipDen



Series: Pinning with Triangles and Pinetrees [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Dipper Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Bill Cipher, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: Neither had officially mated so there was no mark on the alpha’s body, and the showers and use of fancy clothes plus cologne didn’t help that either. It occurred to the omega that actions and words were all these strangers had to go off of- and when Bill sniffed, he did NOT scent Dipper anywhere on him.Which meant, most likely, that the other omega rubbing themselves against his mate was more likely to have his scent on them and their’s on him. That made the blonde growl softly under his breath.He was going to fix that.





	No Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew finals would drain you so much QwQ that and other group work,,,omg I've barely had any time or motivation to write much of anything
> 
> So apologies if this is short or there's no updates on anything for a while!!!

Bill couldn’t believe he’d let his alpha drag him into a family festivity on the holidays, sure he loved to stay at the shack and be around his alpha but all these new people left him feeling small. As an omega, he was naturally shorter then other alphas and betas, omega’s bodies weren't as muscular but more thin and toned though some skirted with an exception. Bill wasn’t one of those people, he had a fairly toned chest and stomach, slender legs with a decent curve and dip in his hips. Bill wasn’t as plump or curvy as other omegas but he was fine with that, his figure was nice. He thought so, at least, and his alpha seemed to agree with that. That’s all that really mattered.

When Dipper had first brought up the idea of coming to the shack during Easter to meet his family, he wanted to decline. Strangers surrounding him? No thanks! But Dipper seemed too excited and had such a bright twinkle in his eyes that the omega simply couldn’t refuse. The entire evening was going to end up awkward, and he was nervous about the twin’s family hating him or resenting him, he wasn’t the submissive, good natured omega everyone else was. Bill was fiery and fierce, he spoke his mind and let everyone know his opinions, the blonde was quick to yell and get angry and because of that most never even imagined he’d be lovey dove with an alpha. 

But he had. He is, more like, and Dipper was just too kindhearted and knowing of his omega to let things pass the way they were. The twin knew his omega very well and wanted to offer him an out, omegas were skittish around others and it seemed Bill wasn’t an exception to that. No matter how well he hid it. 

Bill couldn’t be angry or loudly out-spoken to Dipper, so his usual deflection wouldn’t work in the slightest chance. That’s how he normally covered it up, and the blonde really had no other idea how to make it seem as if that wasn’t the case. 

“If you’re not up for it, you don’t have to.” Dipper murmured gently, seeing the conflicting emotions in the other’s eyes. He brought a hand up to cup the omega’s jaw, the pad of his thumb caressing the soft skin there in comfort. “It won’t hurt my feelings at all, if you aren’t alright with it then we can always just do something else.”

There it was. 

The gentle touch, the loving affirmations, that look of adoration and warmth. It made Bill’s heart melt. Dipper was always sweet and caring, always making sure his omega was okay with anything. He always asked and considered Bill’s standpoint, always there to soothe and calm, his alpha was truly the best in the entire world. There was no doubt in his mind about that, and it was all cemented by Dipper’s loving touch and soft words. 

“No, No, Pinetree. I’d love to spend Easter with your family, honestly, don’t try and baby me so much.” The blonde huffed, his cheeks lightly tinting as he looked anywhere but those understanding brown eyes. He didn’t need to look to know the other was smiling brightly at him, the warmth of his grin almost making him show one of his own. His words weren’t as harsh as could be, but Bill’s default was snark and sass. Dipper knew it was only because he was flustered. It was cute, or he found it to be. 

Another thing Bill swooned over. This alpha didn’t care how hardheaded and stubborn he could be, Dipper liked how serious and sarcastic he was and never got angry at him for his temperamental personality. This alpha truly was too good to him, and if he could give back in any way, then this had to be it. 

“Okay then, Only if you’re sure.” 

“I’m sure.” Bill reaffirmed, and before he knew it, he was surrounded by the twin’s relatives and cousins. 

He was talking to person to person, being introduced as Dipper’s mate and shaking hands, gracing other’s with smiles and helping set things up. At first it wasn’t bad, mainly because he had his alpha by his side, but all too soon the brunette was pulled into the social circle without being able to get out. And Bill was left to his lonesome, of course he held polite conversation with anyone who wished to start some, but he was disappointed to be away from his alpha for so long. 

So long, Bill chuckled, it hadn’t even been an hour and he was already complaining about it being ‘too long’. Is this what it felt like to be someone’s mate? Wanting to stay surrounded in their presence, not being able to stand small intervals of parting, having the need to let everyone in the room know who Dipper was smitten to? It was new and weird and drove him a little crazy, but the anger that used to boil beneath the surface didn’t show. It was relieving, in a sense, but also a bit scary. It showed the change in Bill that only Dipper could bring on. Dipper….

Glancing at his alpha from across the room, Bill felt a pang in his heart. A longing and deep yearning to be by his side or nestled up under his chin, wrapped up tightly and securely in strong arms while feeling his own hair be played with. He always did love it when Dipper would toy with his hair, run his fingers through it, card out the tangles, massage his scalp. A dreamy sigh left his lips. 

The blonde felt himself bristle when the twin was being pressed up tightly to someone- the interaction was way friendlier then usual family greetings which led him to believe it must’ve been family friends of some sort. Neither had officially mated so there was no mark on the alpha’s body, and the showers and use of fancy clothes plus cologne didn’t help that either. It occurred to the omega that actions and words were all these strangers had to go off of- and when Bill sniffed, he did NOT scent Dipper anywhere on him. 

Which meant, most likely, that the other omega rubbing themselves against his mate was more likely to have his scent on them and their’s on him. That made the blonde growl softly under his breath, glancing around when a voice suddenly erupted beside him did the omega blink surprised before offering a rosy smile.

“Oh, hello! My apologies, I was spacing out.” The omega quickly spoke, sheepishly itching his head in a flustered flourish. 

“That’s quite alright, dear, no hard feelings! Haven’t seen you around before,” The older Omega grinned, ”Did one of the Stans drag you here?” 

“No, I’m Dipper’s omega.” Bill affirmed stiffly. She couldn’t smell it, couldn’t trace it, she didn’t know. Another quick look and he saw the other omega holding onto the twin’s arm. Why was Dipper paying the other omega so much attention instead of him? It wasn’t fair! That should be him on Dipper’s arm, with his scent, smiling and laughing at whatever the fuck he was saying! Not them! “I’m sorry, I have to- um, excuse me.” He mumbled before leaving the woman to herself.

His scent was suppressed just barely by his own will, though it mirrored his discomfort and haste. As he got closer towards the pair, his alpha was the first to notice him and then the other omega who turned and stared in confusion. One quick whiff and Bill only smelled the other's flowery, rosy, herb-like aroma encircling his mate with no trace of his own, and it made his scent further it’s distress. Dipper was fast to pick up on it and lay gentle hands on his omega’s arms, passing the pad of his thumb soothingly in small circles. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Who is that?” Came the quiet mew from the stranger, peaking her head around over the twin to peer curiously at the blonde. Her presence and close proximity made his scent spike, the brunette took it as a sign of anxiety around all the unfamiliar people. “This is Bill, my mate, please give us a moment.” 

She hadn’t known.

Without another word, Bill found himself being guided through the crowd of people and ushered into a small bathroom. Immediately, Dipper was wrapping his arms around him and giving him such a loving and soothing embrace, purposely pushing Bill towards the crook of his neck where his smell had the strongest affect. It was very nice, and unraveled the omega in a matter of seconds, a low hum vibrating through Dipper’s chest. Past the comfort and past the alpha pheromones, the blonde scrunched his nose up at the prospect of that stranger’s scent all over his alpha. His scent should be there not their’s, it should be him by Dipper’s side- not them. He should have Dipper’s attention! 

Briefly, his tongued lapped a long stripe up the boy’s neck, and repeated the action a second time before he was being pulled out from the safety of the alpha’s throat. The omega whined in protest, wanting nothing more then to bury himself into his alpha and hide away from all the new people awaiting them outside. He didn’t want to return Dipper to the other omega out there, he wanted the twin all to himself- he wanted Dipper’s attention all on him and no one else. That wasn’t so selfish to ask for, right? It was HIS alpha after all.

“Bill, what are you doing?” The brunette asked in a hushed whisper, the light pink dusting his cheekbones betraying his collected and concerned appearance. Bill didn’t want to explain to Dipper his jealousy, the blonde had no intention of doing so and had no intention of admitting his apparent attachment to the twin. He just-…it was embarrassing!

“Do you have to question me about everything?” Bill softly barked, nuzzling his way back towards the piece of skin he had licked earlier and started to nibble around the boy’s ear, speaking in a low whisper of his own. “Don’t you want to let everyone know who I belong to?”

Now that triggered a dominant stir in Dipper, his inner alpha rumbling in agreement with the words just spoken, images and sounds being planted inside his mind and he really couldn’t refuse such a thing. Yes, he wanted everyone to know Bill was his and his alone. There was no question to that- though whatever caused such a sudden reaction like this from his omega would have to be discussed later. 

“A-Are you sure?” Pathetically, he muttered. Hands twitching to move upon their own accord but halting, the fact that Dipper was still trying to respect whatever boundaries he thought Bill had up right now made the omega purr. His alpha was so sweet and generous. 

“Yeah, dummy, or else I wouldn’t have suggested it.” Came the taunting cackle and soon the blonde felt his own head be nudged towards the side as an explorative mouth latched onto supple skin to lick and suck. Bill gave a pleased sigh as teeth gently nibbled and bit, there would be no doubting the smell now- not to mention the temporary claim it all brought. The movements were as slow and sensual as ever, not surprising and definitely making the omega purr in contentment. Leave it to his alpha to be soft and gentle with him. If they weren’t at a party Bill would be asking for a lot more right now-

“Don’t laugh, that’s patronizing.” Bill pouted once he heard the familiar rumble coming from the twin. Dipper always found it endearing whenever Bill, previously sworn off all alphas and affections, melted into his touch and purr with so much delight a smile couldn’t help but form. It was cute, deathly so- and yet, his omega hated the word. Refused to be called it, it was ironic in all it’s entirety. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Dipper mumbled. Moving up to leave a mark right under the blonde’s jaw and grinning smugly at the quiet gasp that left Bill's mouth. As much as he’d love to stay here and take this further along the line, he couldn’t. His family would begin to wonder and no doubt would it be rude. And he did not want to upset his family. 

Reluctantly, the alpha moved away, leaving a soft kiss to the tip of his omega’s nose before he pulled completely away. It was amusing to see the change in color brought to Bill’s face by the tender kiss and not by the scenting, his omega was certainly different, but he didn’t mind. He quite liked him just the way he was. 

“Do you feel better now?” The alpha uttered softly, giving the blonde a warm and bright smile to cool his nerves. Bill appreciated it, the small touches placed upon his back to further ease him and take away his earlier distress, he wondered how the hell he’d managed to get so lucky. He didn’t want to go back, he wanted to stay right where he was. But he couldn’t.

He knew that. 

So begrudgingly, he gave a small smile back in return, it was the least he could do in favor of his alpha. “Yeah, I’m fine, but after this is all over and done I want you all to myself.” 

“Oh?” Dipper raised a brow and chuckled, of course Bill did. His heart skipped a beat, he really did have the best, most perfect omega. “Do you now?”

“Mhm, I do. Don’t try to leave me waiting, Alpha.” He taunted, leaning forward to press a light kiss to the twin’s lips before pulling away all too soon and exiting the bathroom. Bill corrected his clothes, fixed any and all wrinkles and went straight up to the bouncing omega that was earlier occupying his alpha’s attention. It was very prominent in the air, the smell of satisfaction from both parties, of want and hunger, of claim and territory, of just Dipper and Bill- anybody could guess and they didn’t even need to be within range of the smug omega. 

The other omega’s nose scrunched up at first but then relaxed as they presented a smile to the blonde. 

Meanwhile, as Dipper lay against the doorframe of the small bathroom, he couldn’t help but ponder the types of things his omega was going to get up to tonight. He seemed as playful and as mischievous as ever. Plus, Bill usually didn’t ignite any sort of needy or wanting touch in public. Granted they were in the privacy of a bathroom but still, at a family gathering? It just didn’t fit the norm, and he wasn’t sure if he was concerned or excited. 

He’d made his omega happy, and truly, that's the only part that really mattered. Fixing a bit more of his appearance, the alpha finally exited the small room. A pleasant and genuine smile stuck to his face, heart floating with love and expectance. The day was still young, and the night hadn’t yet begun, but he could tell it would be very, very fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was enough to satisfy and wasn't too terribly bad or short
> 
> I'm busy working on a lot of stuff so I hope it wasn't disappointing, and updates are coming,,,,,sometime,,,,heh


End file.
